


Carl asks a question

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl asks how Mickey knows he is in love with Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carl asks a question

Carl heard the sound of the door slamming shut and started to make his way down stairs. He knew it was Ian who had just left for work and that would mean Mickey was alone downstairs. Even though Carl had been waiting for the opportunity to corner Mickey all day he still was a bit tentative as he came to the last step and saw him sitting on the couch watching T.V with his sock clad feet on the table in front of him.

He wasn’t sure how the thug would react to the question that had been nagging at his mind, but it was important so he took a deep breathe and made his way into the living room. The younger boy sat down on the unoccupied side of the couch and stared as Mickey took a swig of his beer.

“The fuck you staring for?” Mickey asked in a voice that was only slightly irritated before belching loudly.

“Do you love Ian?” Carl blurted out, no longer able to contain himself.

“Why you always gotta ask stupid ass questions huh?” Mickey said as if that settled the matter and turned back to the T.V. Carl waited a few minutes contemplating if he should leave it at that but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. He needed to know.

“Hey Mick..” Mickey seemed to soften a little at the use of the nickname usually only Ian called him.He sighed and picked up the remote to turn down the volume before replying with“Yeah kid?”

“How do you know?”

“Know what?” Mickey rolled his eyes and wondered why all the Gallaghers were constantly asking questions.

“You know what.” Carl insisted. Mickey ran a hand threw his hair and bit his lip. Yeah maybe he knew exactly what the kid was getting at but fuck if he wanted to answer.

“I just do.” he stated in the hopes that would satisfy the little pain in the ass and end the conversation. But of course it wouldn’t be that easy when a Gallagher is involved.

“That’s a shit answer.” Carl accused.

“Fuck. What do you want me to say? When you know you know.” Mickey tried with another ambiguous reply.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.” Carl said, remaining as resilient as ever. Mickey groaned in frustration and tossed his empty beer bottle on the floor.

“LOOK MAN, Ian’s all I think about, he’s all I care about. When I’m not with him I feel like shit. I would burn the entire fucking world to the ground if it would make him smile. He’s it for me, the only person i see. Is that a good enough answer for you dipshit?” Mickey asked in exasperation.

“Yeah thanks.” Carl said grinning and jumping up from the couch. Mickey let his head fall back and groaned. Fucking Gallaghers.


End file.
